Knuckles's Greatest Treasure
by Tailsic
Summary: A professor name Fink called together the best treasure hunters, to find these stone tablets that leads to an Ancient Civilization, but there more to it then that. KnucklesxRouge.


There a rally at the Mystic Ruins and Treasure Hunters from all of the world have gather for it. A man name Professor Fink as called them together to find out who the best. Among the many treasure to show up, Knuckles the Echidna is there to prove is skills as a treasure Hunter.

"Hey, you're Knuckles the Echidna aren't you?" A novice hunter said.

"Yep, I am" Knuckles nodding his head.

"I knew it, it's a horned to meet you, I'm a huge fan of your work, I became a treasure hunter because of you" He shake Knuckles hand.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that well known" He started rubbing his head.

"Don't do let all that flattery go to you head Knuckles, we don't need you of all people to get head" A familiar voice.

"Rouge! What are you doing here?" Knuckles said in dismay.

"You're not the only treasure hunter from around here you know" Rouge said.

"I don't know if calling yourself treasure hunter is the most accurate thing to say" Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah,and what is that suppose mean Knuckle boy?"Rouge sounding a little piss off b Knuckles remark.

"Come on Rouge, everybody knows you use the title treasure hunter, as a excuse to steal stuff" Knuckles grinned.

"Well at least i'm not a gullible idiot!" She shouted.

"Hey who are you calling gullible idiot?!" He shouted back at her in rage.

"Well Knuckles let me see, oh could it be the red echidna that staying right in from of me?" she said with a hid of sarcasm.

"Do you want to go at it bad girl?!" Knuckles said fire up.

"I don't know, do you want to get your butt hand to you by a girl?!" Rouge said.

"Aw you two make a cute couple"

"I don't like him/her!!!" They both stop arguing and looked for the person who said that.

"Fang!" Knuckles growled.

"Knuckles you know this guy?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, we met on a few occasion," Knuckles said.

"Long time no see echinda, looks like you been doing good for yourself" Fang said.

"Same to you too, so what a bounty hunter like yourself doing here?" Knuckles cross his arms.

"The guy that hosting it little rally, called me and ask me to take part in this event, but being a bounty hunter i didn't really care about his little scaper hunt, but then his said it will be a very profitable event and here I am" Fang said.

"Did you just said profitable?" Rouge eyes turn into dollars signs.

"Oh know, you just got here started" Knuckles stared shaking his head.

"Say Fang, why don't you and me team up and slip it 50/50?" Rouge bash those big eye lids at him.

"Ha, sorry lady, but this hunter flies solo" Fang said.

"La...la...la...lad...lad...lady" Rouge's eyes turns into flames and she kicks Fang in the willy making him collapse on the ground.

"Rouge, I know the guy a jerk, but that this no reason to kick him, especially down there" Knuckles felling Fang's pain.

"He just call me a lady, you don't call someone my age a lady, ladies are in the age group 25 and up!"Rouge ranted

"So how old are you anyway Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"Do you really want to know how old I am?" Rouge said

"Yep"Knuckles nodded, Rouge walks up to him and left one of his dreadlocks so she could whisper in his ear.

"Ok, now listen up, because I'm only going to say this once,"

Knuckles started to smile, becasue for the longest he want to know Rouge real age was.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEEWAX KNUCKLE BRAIN" Rouge shouted in Knuckles ear.

"Ahhhh, why you do that, you crazy bat?" Knuckles rubbing his ears.

"Because you never ask a lady for her real age, that personal" she said.

"Hey, you just called yourself a lady" Knuckles said.

"Well it different when I say it" she said.

"Girls!" Knuckes shouted ti himself in disbeif

Suddenly an old man appears in from of them and everyone goes quiet, he takes out a microphone and start to talk.

"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Fink and called you all here today because a require all of your sevsers. you see being an archaeologist i been researching this tablet here," Fink reviles a stone tablet to them.

"Now this stone tablet talks about anicent civilization years ahead of it time, and wish to found out more about this civilization, but I don't know the locate of this place. Now this is we're you all come into play, the tablet talks about seven other tablet that relives the locate of this city, these other tablet are located in seven different temples made by them, as a an old man i can't go adventurer though these temples, bad for my health. So this is what I'm going to do, I'm willing to paid an million dollars for each tablet find by a hunter".

"A million dollars!" Rouge shouted.

"A millions smacker*whistles*" Fang smiled.

"Now my studies will hand out the maps with the location of the temples to you all" Five of Professor Fink studies stared handing out the maps, "And with that, I bid you all good hunting" Fink now leaving the rally.

"Hey Knuckles, why don't you and me team? Rouge smiled.

"And why would I team up with you? Knuckles said.

"Because we're friends" she said.

"Yes Rouge, all my friends sneak onto my Island and try to steal the Master Emerald from me" Knuckles said.

"That was a long time ago Knuckles" Rouge puff.

"It was two weeks ago!" Knuckles growled.

"Psst, whatever, beside it me Knuckles, you could never stay mad at such a beautiful face like this forever" Rouge using her famine charm.

"Fine" Knuckles sighs in defeat.

Knuckles and Rouge made there way to the train station, as soon made it to the terminal

"So where to first Knuckles?" Rouge asked.

"Sand Ruins" Knuckles said.

"Sand Ruins, why there first, wouldn't it be easier to go the the temple in Mystic Ruins first?" Rouge said.

'Yes it would be, but everyone already knows about that temple, so that place is crawling with treasure hunters" Knuckles explained.

"Oh I see, it will be a lot easier for us to get the tablet in Sand Ruins, because every with be that the Mystic Ruins , that actually pretty smart Knuckle head" Rouge said.

"Say Rouge, I have another good idea, why done we slip up, that way we can cover more ground?" Knuckles suggested.

"Yeah an... wait a mintuine, Knuckles i'm getting the feeling that your to get rid of me?" Rouge stare at Knuckles.

"I am" Knuckles nodded his head.

"Well that to bad, because I'm not leaving" Rouge crosses her arms.

"Oh my god, look at the size of the diamond" Knuckles pointed behind her.

"Where?!" Rouge quicky turn around to look for the diamond, but see noting, "Knuckles i don't see it!" she turns back and see that Knuckles on the train waving good bye to her as it leaves. "Di...di...di...did Knuckles just dupe me" Rouge in complete shock that Knuckles trick her with the oldest trick in the book."Oh no you didn't, Knuckles you being your red ass back here right now, so I can kick it!" Rouge scream.

End of Chapter


End file.
